Welcome to Urahara' Shop
by Naemir
Summary: Vos magasins Urahara' Shop ouvrent enfin leurs portes! Ici on vend de tout, et surtout du n'importe quoi! Du Dangaï au Gigaï, du Zanpakutô au dernier Shihakusho à la mode! En ce moment offre exclusive : Pour un paquet de Soul Candy acheté, le deuxième à moitié prix!
1. Zanpakutôs, première démarque

Bonjour et bienvenue chers clients adorés!

Pour vous aujourd'hui, vos magasins Urahara, célèbres pour leur bric-à-brac et la qualité de leurs produits, vous offre moult divertissements avec son choix affolant d'articles en tout genre!

Parce que chez Urahara, on vend de tout, et surtout du n'importe quoi!

O.O.O

Commençons immédiatement par notre rubrique Zanpakutôs, qui fait toujours fureur auprès des ménagères.

Pratique et facile d'emploi, le Zanpakutô sera sans doute votre allié le plus fidèle pour vous sauver en de nombreuses circonstances.

Nous avons donc sélectionné pour vous quelques-uns de nos meilleurs produits.

Les Zanpakutôs sont livrés sur commande, des bons sont disponibles à la fin du catalogue ou bien sur notre site internet.

* * *

**Hyôrinmaru**

Vous mourrez de chaud sous un soleil de plomb ? Un besoin urgent de fraicheur se fait ressentir ?

Eh bien oubliez vite les coups de soleil et la bronzette ! Avec notre Hyôrinmaru ; l'hiver s'invite chez vous !

Transformez votre jardin en patinoire et votre maison en igloo ; revêtement glace instantané, neige à volonté d'un simple coup de poignet et pour les amateurs de sports extrêmes, l'option blizzard !

Nous amenons à vous vos vacances au ski et ce, à petit prix !

Et avec la nouvelle fonction « freeze » de Hyôrinmaru, gardez vos boissons au frais tout l'été !

Note : Le Hyôrinmaru est également muni d'un mode « extincteur » pour votre Ryûjin Jakka. Le port de moufles est vivement conseillé.

* * *

**Ryûjin Jakka**

Enfer ! Votre chaudière vient de lâcher ! Nous sommes un vendredi 13 de pleine lune, férié, au beau milieu du douzième mois de l'année à minuit moins deux ; aucun commerce n'est ouvert et déjà vous voyez des pingouins traverser votre salon, coursés par un ours polaire.

Mais pas de panique, grâce aux boutiques Urahara et ses produits, vous ne terminerez pas en glaçon ce soir car nous avons sélectionné pour vous, LA solution à vos problèmes de chauffage.

Avec le Ryûjin Jakka, fini les pannes d'eau chaude au beau milieu de la douche ou les radiateurs qui claquent par moins 20°C ; un brasier ardent et une canicule en un battement de cil !

Passez de 0 à + 550°C en moins d'une seconde !

Et avec le dernier ajout, l'option « grill », profitez d'un agréable barbecue entre amis !

Note : il est conseillé de manier le Ryûjin Jakka avec précaution. Des gants ignifugés ou un Hyôrinmaru doté de la fonction « extincteur » sont vivement recommandés.

* * *

**Zembonsakura**

Envie d'une ambiance romantique ? Un parfum floral et printanier qui embaume linge et maison ?

Ne cherchez plus, Zembonsakura est l'outil par excellence pour ce genre de situation !

A la fois simple et pratique (on reconnait bien là la qualité incomparable des industries Kuchiki), ce diffuseur de parfums (4 senteurs aux choix, voir le dépliant), se déclenche automatiquement à chaque entrée dans la pièce.

Une goutte de Zembonsakura dans votre machine et votre linge n'aura jamais été aussi doux et parfumé.

Muni également d'un mode « romantique », il est le partenaire idéal pour réussir vos rendez-vous galants avec son distributeur de pétales de cerisier.

Alors messieurs, dames, n'attendez plus et offrez à votre fiancé(e) un moment d'émotion !

Note : le Zembonsakura en mode « romantique » ne fonctionne qu'avec les recharges de pétales de la marque « Shire », en vente en magasin ou sur notre site internet.

* * *

Je le dis, je le fais. Pour ceux qui viendraient de la fic "Uniques", de Celine96, que je vous demande d'applaudir parce que cette idée loufoque d'une série de pubs déjantées concernant les objets et autres artefacts de Bleach vient en grande partie d'un immense délire suite à son drabble avec Aizen -c'te phrase gigantesque que je viens de faire- doivent se souvenir de cette fameuse pub, concernant le Hogyôkou.

Donc pour la petite histoire, c'est cette pub innocente (que vous trouverez dans ce recueil, bien entendu) qui est à l'origine de ce vaste n'importe quoi.

C'est ma première fic sur Bleach, concrètement, et à caractère purement humoristique, ce qui est une première pour moi, vraiment.

En espérant que ces détournements vous plaisent, je posterais de manière régulière -puisque le recueil en lui même est quasi-complet et soigneusement rangé dans mes documents word- c'est à dire tous les week-ends, histoire de mettre un peu de baume au coeur à tout ceux qui en bavent durant la semaine avec le taf ou les études.

Sur ce, au plaisir de vous revoir, n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout, si jamais vous avez des idées, des envies concernant ces pubs, je serais ravie de les entendre et d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Remerciez encore une fois Céline, sans qui je n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille. ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à vous précipiter sur sa fic, excellentissime.

Évidemment, on est tous au courant : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et reste l'unique et l'entière propriété de Tite Kubo.


	2. Zanpakutôs, deuxième démarque

Chers acheteurs de tous les horizons, deuxième démarque sur nos produits Zanpakutôs!**  
**

**Kazeshini**

Problème de voisinage ? Enfants bruyants, chien malpropre, disputes conjugale incessantes ? Patron trop souvent sur votre dos ou bien belle-mère envahissante ?

Au milieu de tous ces cris et ces hurlements, vous ne savez plus où donner de la tête, ni vers qui vous tourner.

Cessez de vous tracasser pour déterminer qui a tort ou raison et laissez donc Kazeshini trancher pour vous. Tous ces menus tracas ne seront bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Kazeshini est également vendu avec l'option « ventilateur », qui vous offrira une douce brise, idéale pour aérer la maison et chasser les mauvaises odeurs.

Note : un kit de nettoyage (comprenant serpillère, détergeant, acide et sacs plastiques ultra-résistants) est offert avec l'achat d'un Kazeshini. Nous vous conseillons de renouveler le stock après chaque utilisation du Zanpakutô.

* * *

**Sode no Shirayuki**

Pour vos soirées mondaines et autres réceptions chics, le glamour de Sode no Shirayuki et ses sculptures de glace « Chappy » vous comblera. En un coup de poignet, retrouvez une réplique géante du célèbre lapin. D'une finesse incroyable et d'une élégance incomparable, de quoi impressionner tous vos amis !

Sans compter les spectaculaires Danses Enneigées de notre Zanpakutô ! Succès garanti à chaque représentation !

Et tout comme la totalité des produits des industries Kuchiki, le Sode no Shirayuki allie esthétisme et utilité avec son mode « lessiveuse » proprement exceptionnel.

Alors pour un linge plus blanc que blanc, utilisez Sode no Shirayuki ! Résultats garantis !

Note : Et pour plus d'efficacité lors du passage en machine, pensez à utiliser Zembonsakura pour un linge doux et parfumé !

* * *

**Tenken**

Besoin de gros bras pour votre déménagement ? Quand vos amis vous lâchent au milieu de l'escalier avec le canapé trois places, quand votre voisin gare sa voiture devant votre allée et refuse d'en bouger, quand il devient évident que l'armoire normande de Grand-Maman n'a plus sa place dans le salon une seule solution s'impose.

Plus fort que Popeye, plus grand que Hulk et plus gros que Mobidick, voici venu pour vous le fier, le puissant, le rutilant… Teeeeenkeeeeen !

Haut comme un immeuble, il amènera sans effort vos cartons au dernier étage sans ascenseur. Capable de soulever des tonnes, il peut déplacer des montagnes et vous les apporter, ou encore de labourer votre champ en vue de nouvelles plantations qui nourriront votre famille !

Idéal sur les chantiers de grande ampleur, il préparera le terrain et vous bâtira maison, immeuble, hangar, porte-avions en un temps record !

Bienvenue dans la nouvelle ère Tenken !

Note : Le Tenken est difficilement déplaçable à volonté et peut parfois entrainer _quelques_ dommages collatéraux. Prévenez les voisins avant de vous lancer dans des travaux de gros œuvres.

* * *

**Wabisuke**

Le prix des matières premières ne cesse d'augmenter et vous met face à un choix autant crucial que cruel. Acheter ce dont vous avez désespérément besoin au risque de vous ruiner définitivement, ou bien laisser passer pour cette fois-ci et le regretter amèrement par la suite.

Vous avez cependant moult responsabilités dont vous devez vous acquitter, et même si couler les pieds de vos ennemis dans des pacs de béton pour les jeter dans le fond d'un lac, n'est plus aussi rentable qu'avant, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de passer pour un faible aux yeux de vos hommes.

Alors pour tous les mafieux véreux et les serials killer en manque de moyens, un seul investissement :

Wabisuke !

D'un seul geste, lestez tout objet, pourvu qu'il soit solide ! Pour un volume similaire, près de 10 fois son poids initial. Grain de temps et de place, le Wabisuke agit sur tout et n'importe quoi !

Et pour les amoureux du bricolage et autres maniaques du montage d'étagères, son mode « équerre » vous permettra de tracer sans problème les angles droits les plus parfaits !

Note : Veillez à garder la house de protection du Wabisuke, spécialement conçue pour résister à ses effets. Sans cela, le mettre à sa ceinture pour le transport peut s'avérer fatal…

* * *

Très chers acheteurs, je suis vraiment ravie de lire toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment navrée pour les quelques uns qui m'avaient laissé des reviews la semaine dernière, il y a eu comme un bug, la fic était devenue brusquement inaccessible. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas là.

Donc** Agrond**, je te remercie encore une fois. Tu remarqueras que j'ai fait Wabisuke, alors que je n'avais aucune intention de l'incorporer à ce recueil à la base. Bravo, tu es vraiment le maitre dans l'art de la manipulation mentale, je m'incline devant ta supériorité.

Un grand merci également à **F3uyuu54 **et à **Céline,** ma chère Béta. La pauvre a refait trois fois sa review pour le premier chapitre, au fur et à mesure que je supprimais la fic pour régler ledit bug.

Comme quoi, faut persévérer dans la vie!

A la semaine prochaine pour la troisième démarque!


	3. Zanpakutôs, troisième démarque

Ultime démarque pour nos Zanpakutôs! N'hésitez plus, foncez dessus! Y en aura pas forcément pour tout le monde!

O.O.O

**Tobiume/ Benihime**

Pour impressionner vos amis et leur en mettre plein la vue lors de vos petites sauteries improvisées (ou pas), pensez à Tobiume et ses feux d'artifices !

Des toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles, une palette de couleurs qui ravira petits et grands !

Avec Tobiume, laissez rugir les feux de Versailles et donnez à vos soirées une ambiance royale !

Muni d'un programme « lanterne », Tobiume peut également servir de lampion ou de néon dans le garage. A noter le très intéressant système pour éloigner les moustiques et autres nuisibles du même acabit.

Note : En complément de notre Tobiume, nous vous proposons également l'achat de l'article Benihime, pour un spectacle sons et lumières des plus grandioses.

* * *

**Zabimaru**

Carrie problématique ? Rage de dents déchirante ? Votre doux compagnon hurle à la mort depuis des heures sur le perron à cause de ses quenottes douloureuses et vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Pour les problèmes dentaires de votre petit animal de compagnie, essayez Zabimaru.

Sa formule enrichie au calcium et en zinc empêche le dépôt de tartre sur les dents de votre bestiole, et son complément à l'eucalyptus lutte contre la mauvaise haleine souvent tenace. [1]

Avec un design révolutionnaire, s'adaptant à tous types de mâchoires, le Zabimaru est la friandise idéale pour vos chers amis à poils. D'une résistance extraordinaire, il peut s'étendre de manière démesurée, offrant ainsi des heures de jeu et de bienêtre.

Alors pour la santé bucco-dentaire de votre clébard, pensez à lui donner Zabimaru !

Et pour les modèles haut de gamme, l'option « os à moelle » vous permet de varier le goût de votre Zabimaru ! Poulet, porc, lasagnes, tout pour satisfaire votre ami à quatre pattes ! [2]

Note : Attention, le Zabimaru ne convient pas aux humains, vous pourriez vous y casser les dents.

[1] testé cliniquement par la 12ème division. Des prototypes adaptables pour les humains sont en cours de conception.

[2] Nous parlons bien entendu du chien...

* * *

**Kyôka Suigetsu**

Le clown commandé pour l'anniversaire de votre rejeton vient malheureusement de se faire porter malade. Personne pour animer cette belle petite fête pleine de joie et de bonne humeur et vous songez déjà à la torture qui vous attend, pendu par les pieds à l'arbre du jardin, servant de piñata interactive.

Allons, ne paniquez pas et rangez cette pelle, les enfants sont seulement un peu turbulents.

Pour calmer ses chers bambins et leur offrir toute la magie dont ils rêvent, nous vous proposons aujourd'hui le Kyôka Suigetsu.

Mieux que Gérard Majax, plus fort encore que David Copperfield, ce guide suprême de la magie pour les nuls vous fera passer du papa malhabile au roi de l'illusion en un claquement de main !

Grande variété des tours, passant des cartes à l'hypnose, tout pour réussir les anniversaires de vos enfants et faire en sorte qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

Et pour les plus sérieux, dans le business, les affaires, les actions boursières Kyôka Suigetsu s'adapte à tous vos besoins et vous offre ses modes « manipulation mentale » et « hypnose absolue ».

Devenez les rois de la négoce et du message subconscient !

Note : Regardez bien ces lignes. Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu. Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu. Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu. Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu.

Non, ça ne fait pas 4 fois que vous achetez le même produit sans vous en rendre compte.

Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu, vous en avez besoin.

Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu, c'est bon pour vous.

Achetez Kyôka Suigetsu, bien sûr que non, on ne vous l'a pas déjà dit.

* * *

Nous voici arrivés à la fin de la section Zanpakutôs, sauf si vous avez d'autres idées, au quel cas, je prends, je note et j'en fais quelque chose par la suite. ^^

Bien entendu, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez tout le loisir de découvrir les autres merveilles de notre magasin...

Encore un grand merci pour tous les reviewers, ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Et tu as vu Agrond, j'ai réussi à caser Zabimaru. ^^ D'ailleurs, ce sous entendu... je le jure que c'était pas prévu au programme! Seulement, je suis tombée sur la phrase comme ça quand je relisais pour éliminer les fautes... et ma Béta m'a encouragé à le mettre! ^^

A la semaine prochaine!


	4. code vestimentaire, première règle

La nouvelle collection été/hiver vient de sortir, profitez de nos superbes modèles et autres accessoires ! Pour une qualité incomparable et être au top de la mode Urahara'Shop est le spécialiste !

Annonce spéciale : promo exceptionnelle au rayon lingerie.

O.O.O

**Haori**

Vêtement très en vogue cette saison, le haori fait maison !

Simple, raffiné et aéré, il est le manteau idéal pour tous vos déplacements professionnels !

Aussi léger que l'air, vous ne sentirez sur votre peau que la caresse délicate de la soie la plus fine de toute la province. Nos vers (à soie) sont élevés dans leur habitat naturel, garantissant ainsi à nos matériaux une grande qualité.

Résistants à l'eau grâce à leurs mailles serrées, tressées à la main par des professionnels, le haori se porte été comme hiver, et subit les attaques et les combats sans se déchirer ou bien s'effilocher.

Se drapant sur vous comme une seconde peau, le haori s'adapte à tous vos mouvements, n'occasionnant ainsi aucune gêne, et donnant à votre silhouette une ligne mince et svelte, ainsi qu'une présence indiscutable.

Disponibles en plusieurs tailles, allant du XXS au XXXL et divers coloris pour la doublure (13 couleurs au choix), nous vous proposons également en supplément le blason de la division associée sur le dos de votre fier manteau ! (voir conditions en bas de page)

Note :

[1] Afin de garder votre haori propre et frais tout au long de l'année, nous vous recommandons de le laver en machine avec la lessive _Sode no Shirayuki_ et son complément adoucissant _Zembonsakura_.

* * *

**Shihakusho**

Aujourd'hui, chers membres de notre charmant comité, nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter, ou représenter, le modèle de la ligne de vêtements Shinigami'Style qui fit la fortune de la marque et qui fait encore fureur auprès de nos acheteurs.

Pour vous, donc, voici le très célèbre Shihakusho !

Noir, sobre, impersonnel, certes, mais admirez un peu la justesse des découpes et la finesse des plis ! Chaque maille est faite à la main, tissée dans le plus grand respect des règles de cet art ancestral et vous garantit une qualité sans pareille !

Le shihakusho traditionnel est d'une couleur unie, mais avec cette nouvelle collection, vous pouvez désormais choisir le coloris de votre habit ! Et ceci constitue le point fort de la marque, qui sait se renouveler en permanence pour ne pas lasser ses acheteurs ! Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en mesure de customiser votre Shihakusho !

Et en plus de votre vêtement aux couleurs éclatantes, le Urahara'Shop vous propose de nombreux accessoires pour parfaire votre tenue du respectable petit Shinigami ! (voir rubrique accessoires)

* * *

**Tekkou**

Surgies tout droit des industries textiles de la célèbre famille Kuchiki, réputée pour son bon goût et son travail de qualité, ce géant de la mode vous laisse aujourd'hui admirer sa nouvelle création les célèbres, élégantes, magnifiques, sublimes Tekkou !

Mitaines à la blancheur épurée, vous serez séduit par leur simplicité rafraichissante. Portables en tout temps, été comme hiver, soleil comme pluie, elles sont faites dans la soie la plus solide, leur garantissant ainsi une résistance fort appréciable et une douceur incomparable.

Dotées d'un système d'aération innovant, leur légèreté confère un contact divin sur la peau et empêche la transpiration (*)

A un prix relativement abordable (quelques années de salaire), elles feront votre joie et votre fierté. Et vous aurez enfin une bonne raison de frimer auprès des collègues.

Le Tekkou made in Kuchiki ? La quintessence de l'esthétisme utilitaire.

(*) Test réalisé sur une centaine de Shinigamis. Approuvé par la 12ème division et son équipe de chercheurs.

* * *

Vous avez maintenant de quoi vous vêtir à la mode Shinigami! Les **Tekkou**, pour ceux qui ne voient vraiment pas de quoi il s'agit, sont les mitaines blanches portés par Byakuya Kuchiki, puis dans le dernier et avant-dernier arc, par Rukia.

Et le **Shihakusho**, pour les plus jeunes qui découvrent tout juste Bleach, est l'uniforme des Shinigamis, le **Haori** étant le manteau des Capitaines.

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à passer commande en vous acharnant sur le bouton marqué review, et à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle sélection de nos superbes articles de mode!


	5. Code vestimentaire, deuxième règle

Nouvelle sortie au rayon costumes et vêtements!

O.O.O

**Sarre**

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de posséder une force incommensurable ? De devenir Superman, Batman et on ne sait quel superhéros ?

Et bien ce rêve d'enfant est encore possible, mesdames, messieurs, grâce au Sarre !

Ces gants, fabriqués par le clan des Quincy, adepte de la couture et des belles pièces vestimentaires, vous offrent une force sidérante jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Soulevez des montagnes, tranchez des tuiles, courbez des barres de titane. Soyez forts, soyez puissants.

Soyez Sarre ! Et le monde se mettra à vos pieds.

* * *

**Kensaikan**

Une fois de plus, nous retrouvons toute la finesse et la beauté des ouvrages de la famille Kuchiki (qui n'est plus à nommer) dans le Kensaikan, ornement définitivement magnifique et utile, puisqu'il s'agit ici de maintenir les cheveux dans toutes les positions possibles et souhaitables.

Le Kensaikan piège la mèche sans la casser, épousant la fluidité du cheveu et la forme du crâne pour un confort maximal. Grâce à son ingénieux système de fixation, le Kenseikan ne tombera pas lors d'un combat ou autre activité nécessitant des mouvements brusques.

Posé en un clip, enlevé en un autre, le Kensaikan est à la fois simple et esthétique, garantissant à son propriétaire une classe sans pareille.

Note :

[1] Le Kensaikan n'est produit qu'en nombre limité et ce, pour l'unique usage de la famille Kuchiki. Navrés de vous avoir fait baver et débourser des sommes astronomiques. Mais le plaisir des yeux, ça n'a pas de prix !

* * *

**Bracelet d'Inoue**

Vous avez toujours rêvé d'aller visiter les vestiaires des hommes (ou femmes) sans vous faire repérer ? De passer des murs pour échapper à votre belle-mère qui a réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à vous coincer dans une pièce pour vous faire gouter sa dernière création culinaire ? Surprendre votre petit(e) ami(e) sous la douche, ou bien encore le surveiller à l'improviste ? D'espionner vos amis en passant directement la tête à travers la porte et ce, sans se prendre la moindre écharde ?

Nous avons la joie de vous proposer ce charmant bracelet, ornement simple mais agréable à l'œil et qui trompe parfaitement son monde. Car sous le charme de son argent délicat, vous aurez la possibilité de traverser n'importe quelle surface, pourvue qu'elle soit solide !

Gain de temps assuré, plus besoin d'ouvrir la moindre porte, il vous suffit de foncer tête baissée avec le Bracelet d'Inoue !

Note :

[1] ce produit provient des industries Hollow & Cie. Veillez à lire attentivement la notice. Une fois mis au poignet, le charme est actif. Ne pas l'enlever au milieu d'un mur (mort par étouffement assurée).

* * *

Je suis vraiment navrée du retard, j'ai presque failli de ne pas y penser.

Rapide Listing de nos produits du jour, donc: Le **Sarre**, un gant des Quincy, qui permet d'augmenter sa force, le **Kensaikan**, un ornement porté uniquement par les nobles du clan Kuchiki. Pour ceux qui ne visualisent vraiment pas, il s'agit tout bêtement des "barrettes" de Byakuya. Et le** Bracelet d'Inoue**, vu que je n'ai pas trouvé son nom exact (et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y en est un) qu'Ulqui lui donne avant qu'elle ne s'embarque pour le Hueco Mundo.

Pour ceux qui voudraient des explications supplémentaires (et véridiques) sur les articles mis en vente ici même, je vous invite soit à aller fouiller dans vos tomes de Bleach pour trouver l'info, soit à aller sur la page du wiki anglais, de Bleach, dans l'article glossary. C'est de là que je tire ma propre liste d'objets à vendre et il est relativement complet.

Sur ce, merci pour les reviews, une bonne semaine à vous, et encore désolée du retard!


	6. code vestimentaire, troisième règle

Dernières promos sur le rayon vêtements et accessoires!

O.O.O

**Tentouken**

A mi-chemin entre l'aile de chauve-souris et la cape, ceci n'est point un cosplay du très célèbre justicier qu'est Batman, mais le fruit du génial cerveau de Kisuke Urahara, l'heureux propriétaire de notre magasin et de ses filiales.

Cet artefact, conçu par le meilleur Shinigami qui soit, le plus grand scientifique que le Seireitei ait porté et l'homme le plus sage et intelligent des trois mondes, vous permettra de voler, planer, découvrir la terre vue du ciel et de vous y envelopper en hiver. Isolant, efficace, superbement bien découpé, le Tentouken est fait dans un matériau unique que seul le plus formidable des inventeurs aurait pu trouver.

Si vous passez par nos boutiques, il vous sera impossible de repartir sans ce très célèbre objet !

Note :

[1] N'allez surtout pas croire que notre patron nous met la pression afin de diffuser cette pub… Après tout, il n'est que celui qui signe nos chèques paies…

* * *

**Cache œil de Zaraki**

Chic, glamour, le cache œil de Zaraki Kempachi, relique vénérée chez tous les membres de la 11ème division. Nos magasins en proposent une réplique fidèle, avec moult détails (admirez un peu le travail apporté aux coutures !), qui vous donnera assurément un air viril et combatif.

Et plus qu'un simple accessoire de mode qui vous fera passer pour le « bad boy » du quartier, ce cache œil noir peut également servir en cas de conjonctivite aigüe ou divers problèmes oculaires.

Note :

[1] Attention : avec le cache-œil, votre champ de vision s'en trouve être réduit et vous serez dotez d'un angle mort conséquent, qui avantagera sérieusement vos ennemis en combat. Mais la mode mérite bien quelques balafres.

* * *

**Gimpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu**

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ; malgré son nom aussi à rallonge qui fait hyper-trop-classe, il ne s'agit là que d'une écharpe blanche.

Mais quelle écharpe, mes enfants !

Une fois de plus, nos présentoirs affichent avec fierté un article made in Kuchiki, et que dire de plus ?

Ce simple fait suffit à lui-même ; la Gimpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu est à l'image de son propriétaire : simple, épurée, sublime, classe, magnifique…

Tissée main par les plus grands maitres de la soie du Seireitei, la Gimpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu est légère, élégante, n'entravant pas les mouvements du porteur et lui garantissant un charisme froid et chic qui fait fureur auprès des dames.

Vous rêvez de la posséder, de l'assortir avec votre Shihakusho et votre haori…

Hélas, seul le chef de famille de la fière et noble maison Kuchiki est suffisamment digne de porter pareil ornement.

Mais comme on le dit si bien chez Urahara'Shop nous sommes fiers d'être des sadiq- le plaisir des yeux, ça n'a pas de prix !

* * *

Nous voici arrivés au terme de notre section vêtements, donc. Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne visualiseraient pas bien lesdits vêtements : le Tentouken, l'artefact chelou d'Urahara, qui ressemble à une cape et permet de voler. Ichigo s'en sert pour se rendre à la Soul Society et sauver Rukia si je me souviens bien.

Quant au dernier vêtement (la grosse flemme de mettre le nom en entier, même s'il me suffit de faire un copier coller et je viens de perdre plus de temps à vous dire ça qu'à l'écrire, ce fameux nom) est l'écharpe blanche portée par le chef de clan des Kuchiki.

Je vous remercie vivement pour vos reviews, ça me fait immensément plaisir et je les lis toutes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je prends bonne note des suggestions pour d'autres pubs, (oui, tu es visé Agrond! Te planque pas, on sait que c'est toi qui donne toujours pleins d'idées!) J'en ferais une sorte de cession de prix dégriffés à la fin du recueil. Alors n'hésitez pas!

Sur ce, bon week-end, bonne semaine, et merci à tous!


	7. Voyage, voyage

Vous hésitez sur la destination de vos vacances ? Ne vous tracassez plus ! Avec les lignes aériennes Air Urahara, voyagez tranquille dans des endroits de rêves !

Pour toutes réservations, veuillez vous adresser directement à nos employés en magasin ou pré-commander vos billets sur notre site web!

O.O.O

**Hueco Mundo**

Envie de changer d'air ? De découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles coutumes, sans percer le porte-monnaie ? Quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir en voyage dans une contrée sauvage et lointaine.

Mieux ! En safari !

Une petite virée avec des professionnels dans la fabuleuse région qu'est le Hueco Mundo, dépaysement et frissons garantis !

Venez découvrir les joies et les merveilles proposées par la population locale, qui se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir.

Billets ni échangés, ni remboursés, ni repris. Matériel de défense et de protection non inclus dans le pack voyage.

Avec Air Urahara, (sur)vivez vos vacances en grand.

* * *

**Las Noches**

Vous rêviez d'une plage de sable fin, d'un calme olympien, pas un souffle de vent et un temps constant ?

Air Urahara vous propose à moins 14% le billet aller simple vers Las Noches, villa vacancière au cœur même du Hueco Mundo.

Une vue imprenable sur le dése- la plage, un service exemplaire, une cellu- chambre exquise et un accueil irréprochable de la part de nos chers résidents.

Et comme nous sommes généreux, cette semaine, profitez d'une ristourne de choc moins 16% (oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Moins 16% !, whaou !) sur le Pass VIP pour Tres Cifras, la zone résidentielle des Espadas !

Une formidable occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, ils seront ravis de vous garder à diner.

Réussissez vos vacances (une dernière fois) avec Air Urahara !

* * *

Très court, je l'admets moi-même. J'étais partie pour faire une virée au Seireitei mais je ne trouvais rien d'aussi drôle qu'avec le Hueco Mundo ou Las Noches.

Alors, envie de partir en vacances avec les magasins Urahara? Je remercie vivement les revieweurs, ça me fait super plaisir. Au deux anonymes pour lesquelles je n'avais pas répondu dans le précédent chapitre, un grand merci à **Natsumi95 **et **Loupiot**e, si je ne m'abuse.

Evidemment, les autres, on ne vous oublie pas. N'est-ce pas Céline et Agrond? ^^

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous!


	8. rayon fourre-tout, première allée

Les magasins Urahara sont fiers de vous présenter une série d'objets et autres outils pour vous aider dans la vie quotidienne ou bien simplement en profiter !

Avec notre sélection, découvrez les joies de la consommation !

O.O.O

**Ouken**

Porte verrouillée ? Serrure bloquée ? Marre de votre trousseau aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de vaches laitières ?

Jetez toutes ces tiges de métal aux oubliettes. Royal Family, Father & Son vous propose l'outil ultime : l'Ouken, la clé universelle !

Aucune serrure ne lui résiste, l'Ouken ouvre toutes les portes, qu'elles soient dimensionnelles ou non, il abat tous les cadenas et autres verrous récalcitrants !

Pour mille âmes seulement, votre clé universelle !

Note :

[1] Le magasin Urahara'shop décline toute responsabilité concernant les actes criminels perpétués avec un de ses produits.

* * *

**Tenshintai**

Marre d'attendre 10 ans et de suer sang et eau pour atteindre le Bankai ?

Oubliez ces techniques archaïques et adoptez sans conditions le Tenshintai !

Plus efficace que les stéroïdes, trouvez votre Bankai en trois jours ! Méthode révolutionnaire, rapide et sans danger ! (ou presque).

Note :

[1] nécessite l'achat préalable d'un Zanpakutô (voir rubrique Zanpakutôs). Possibles effets secondaires si prise trop fréquente : évanouissement, blessures physiques, hémorragies, expérience de mort imminente…

* * *

**Hogyoku**

Partisans du moindre effort, réjouissez-vous ! En ce jour béni, les flemmards de première qui rêvent d'un corps à faire pâlir puceaux et pucelles vont enfin pouvoir le réaliser ! Précipitez-vous au magasin Urahara'shop le plus proche et jetez-vous sans sommation sur notre célèbre Hogyoku !

Permet de sculpter votre corps selon vos moindres désirs en un temps record ! Passez de la planche à pain au sportif de haut niveau en un claquement de main ! [1]

Plus besoin d'exercice, le Hogyoku travaille pour vous !

Pratique et pas cher, il s'emporte partout et s'utilise d'un simple geste ! [2]

L'essayer, c'est l'adopter !

Le Hogyoku, en vente partout près de chez vous !

Notes :

[1] Ce processus nécessite une phase de « chrysalidation ». Claustrophobes, vous êtes avertis.

[2] Certains modèles sont également munis d'une commande vocale pour activer les diverses fonctions offertes par le Hogyoku.

[3] 5% de rabais aux mégalomaniaques commandant cet article.

* * *

Tadam! Nous entamons donc une nouvelle section, spéciale objets en tout genre. Ici, nous avons quelques uns des artefacts de la Soul Society, rappelons donc pour les étourdis que l'**Ouken** et la clé menant à la dimension de la famille royale, l'**Hogyoku** est la fameuse petite bille créée par Aizen lui permettant de devenir le bon gros papillon que l'on connait, quant au **Tenshintai**, il s'agit de la technique développée par Urahara pour permettre d'atteindre le Bankai en trois jours.

En ce qui concerne l'Hogyoku, ceux ayant lu la fic de Céline, à savoir "Uniques" (et si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour, c'est à mourir de rire) ont dû reconnaitre la petite pub dans ses notes. Vous avez donc ici la version remastérisée et, dirons nous, celle qui aura lancé le projet d'Urahara' shop.

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous, merci de votre lecture et une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à passer commande dans vos reviews, les délais de livraison sont très courts. Parce qu'on ne plaisante pas, avec la qualité!


	9. rayon fourre-tout, deuxième allée

Entrez dans les arcanes du spiritisme! Ici, les fantômes sont légion!

O.O.O

**Inganokusari**

Ame perdue cherche son corps.

Pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, pensez à l'Inganokusari ; la chaine d'esprit !

Discrète mais solide, elle relie votre âme à son corps d'origine et évite ainsi les fugues inopinées !

Si votre chaine venait à se briser pour X raisons, n'hésitez pas à contacter votre Shinigami le plus proche pour un dépannage express et définitif.

* * *

**Soul converter**

Une séance de spiritisme qui tourne mal, ça nous est tous arrivé et certains ne s'en sont jamais remis (paix à leur âme pour les plus malchanceux). Depuis, vous hésitez à passer du côté du monde des esprits et vous en payez une bonne tranche avec les morts.

Mais l'inconnu attire, c'est bien connu ! Et c'est pourquoi nous vous proposons le Soul Converter, certifié 100% fiable par nos plus éminents experts.

Vivez autrement vos voyages astraux !

Sensations étourdissantes, le monde des morts, comme si vous y étiez et ce, sans avoir besoin de casser sa pipe !

Alors pour une expérience spectrale des plus intenses, pensez au Soul Converter !

* * *

**Soma fixer**

Fatigué de toujours courir après votre gigaï qui ne tient pas la route ? Mal à l'aise dans sa peau artificielle ?

Pas de panique, grâce au somafixer, vous en aurez fini de ces bouts de bras et de jambes qui ne suivent pas vos mouvements.

Colle extra-forte pour souder l'âme à son gigaï, elle vous offre un confort exceptionnel et une grande mobilité : votre nouveau corps, comme s'il s'agissait du votre !

Existe pour différents usages ; fixation temporaire ou permanente, collage réussi dans 100% des cas !

Notes :

[1] Le somafixer peut également lutter contre les points noirs en cas d'acné récalcitrante sur votre gigaï, ainsi que de cire épilatoire.

[2] Colle en deux secondes maximum, veillez à ne pas appliquer sur les yeux, la bouche et autres parties sensibles.

[3] L'eau chaude est totalement inutile pour décoller une âme de son Gigaï. La devise de la maison : Mieux coller à la réalité et s'y intégrer !

* * *

Petit lexique du Shinigami ignorant : **Inganokusari**, c'est la fameuse chaine d'esprit qui relie le corps à son âme.

Le **Soul Converter** est l'outil utilisé par Urahara pour faire pénétrer Inoue, Chad, et toute la clique humaine à la Soul Society sans mourir dans le processus. Et le **Soma Fixer** , c'est pour fixer l'âme au gigaï. ^^

Voilà, voilà, encore une fois, une bonne semaine à vous, merci à tous pour les reviews, et Céline, doucement, tu seras la première pour ce chapitre, pas de panique.


	10. rayon fourre-tout, troisième allée

Aujourd'hui, nous vous proposons des objets utiles, pour ranger, classer, toujours être à l'heure et aménager sa petite maison douillette à un moindre prix!

O.O.O

**Daireisho Kairo**

Aujourd'hui, promo exclusive dans votre magasin de meuble préféré UK² ! Pour l'achat d'une étagère Daireisho Kairo, la deuxième est à moins 5% !

Elégante, d'une contenance remarquable (jusqu'à 6 milliard d'ouvrages sans tasser), facilement transportable et logeable dans un coin de la maison, elle vous comblera (littéralement parlant) par son design simple et pratique.

Rapidement montable (quelques années seulement), elle est munie d'un système de recherche automatique et de marquage pour vos lectures favorites !

Meublez votre intérieur en toute simplicité avec UK² !

* * *

**Seikaimon**

Pour vos portes et fenêtres, une seule entreprise : Seikaimon.

Un travail soigné, une finition parfaite. Des structures légères mais résistantes, vous serez comblé par le style apporté par nos techniciens. Les matériaux utilisés sont entièrement biodégradables et recyclables sauvez la planète avec Seikaimon, portes et fenêtres !

Spécialiste du panneau coulissant, tous nos modèles sont garantis deux ans et posés chez vous, dans un délai des plus courts !

Isolantes, élégantes, Seikaimon : l'art de la porte.

Notes :

[1] La pose d'une porte entre les mondes est également disponible. Si vous avez le budget pour.

* * *

**Dangai**

Encore à la bourre pour vos cours ? Des bouchons imprévus sur la route du bureau ? Un lendemain de cuite un peu trop violent pour être à l'heure au travail ?

Finis les retards inopinés, les manquements aux horaires, les arrivées en dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés et les excuses farfelues pour vous justifier !

Avec le Dangai, devenez maitre de la ponctualité !

Ce couloir dimensionnel vous ouvrira des portes vers des possibilités encore insoupçonnées ! Fonctionnant sur la base du paradoxe temporel, soyez là où vous le souhaitez en un battement de cœur, quelle que soit la distance de votre lieu d'arrivée !

Plus besoin de courir, vous pouvez désormais dormir jusqu'à huit heures moins deux pour débarquer pile à temps pour votre RDV de huit heures !

Plus de stress, y a l'Dangai !

* * *

Vous connaissez les deux derniers, pour le premier objet, il s'agit du nom donné aux Archives Spirituelles de la Soul Society. Vous savez, cette immeeeeeense pièce dont on ne voit pas le fond...

Alors, comment vous dire. Faut que je vous explique un peu le coup des Archives, parce que ça a encore été épique... UK², c'est venu à trois heures du matin sur une conversation msn. Je cherchais un nom qui pouvait faire penser à IKEA tout en gardant à l'esprit le nom d'Urahara. Oui, parce que IKEA, figurez vous que c'est la compilation du nom du fondateur, la ferme de ses parents, et celui de sa ville... allez faire ça avec Urahara Kisuke, vous. Dans le coup, ça a faillit partir sur UKUK (le dernier K étant celui d'Ikéa, les premières lettres, les initiales d'Urahara et la lettre du milieu, parce qu'il fallait bien mettre quelque chose et que sincèrement, Karakura, vous trouvez pas qu'il y a trop de K dans ce manga?!) ou bien UKEK, voire même UKOK, UKIK...UKLK aussi parce qu'il était capitaine de la 12ème division et donc douzième lettre de l'alphabet...

Alors ouais, c'est ridicule, et dans le coup j'étais restée sur le "Ukuk" sans doute le plus prononçable de tous. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte par la suite que c'était les deux mêmes lettres se suivant après tout. Et voilà comment est né le UK², le nouvel IKEA version Shinigami.

Bref, sur ce, bonne semaine à tous, merci des reviews et des favoris et à samedi prochain!


	11. Rayon fourre-tout, quatrième allée

Votre attention s'il vous plait. Chères clientes et clients, notre rayon lingerie et autres accessoires pour nuit de folie vient de recevoir un tout nouvel arrivage.

Afin de préserver l'innocence de nos plus jeunes acheteurs, nous tenons à préciser que cette annonce pourrait sans conteste se classer dans le rating **T**, voire même le **M,** pour les plus sensibles. A vos risque et périls, donc, vous voilà prévenus.

O.O.O

**Menottes spirituelles**

Les menottes spirituelles ! Aspire l'énergie vitale de votre prisonnier et le laisse plus lessivé qu'une serpillère !

Pour garder votre amant, ami ou ennemi à votre merci ; les menottes spirituelles : effets garantis !

Adaptables à toutes situations, pratiques à emporter, discrètes et résistantes pour les proies difficiles, elles sont l'outil idéal pour passer des nuits de folie !

Et en ce moment, profitez de notre offre exclusive : la deuxième paire, revêtement fourrure et coloris au choix, est à moitié prix !

Alors n'attendez plus enchainez vos envies (ou autres), avec Urahara'shop, fournisseur officiel de matériel festif !

* * *

**Gigai gonflable**

Trésor enfoui dans le cerveau du génialissime Urahara Kisuke, notre vénéré patron qui, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, a bien voulu adapter à la commercialisation sa toute dernière trouvaille : le gigaï gonflable !

Un corps artificiel, réplique fidèle et éblouissante de l'original, il répondra au moindre de vos désirs !

En combat, diversion, pour fuir le diner de famille et le regard insistant de beau-papa, à garder pour soi ou à offrir !

Multitâches, multifonctions, plusieurs options incroyables, vous serez satisfaits –et ce sur tous les plans… -par la qualité apportée à ces corps et les services qu'ils proposent.

Un entretien minime pour un maximum de plaisir, le gigaï gonflable peut se ranger partout (dans un placard, sous un lit…) en un temps record (deux secondes au dépliage, pas plus au repliage).

Équipés d'un Mod Soul spécifique et adapté à vos besoins, les Gigaïs gonflables de chez Urahara vous combleront à coup sûr.

Attention, les modèles suivant sont malheureusement en rupture de stock :

Kuchiki Byakuya

Hisagi Shuuhei

Hitsugaya Tôshirô

Ichigo Kurosaki

Aizen Sosuke

Urahara Kisuke

Matsumoto Rangiku

Nelliel Tu Oderschwank

Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Renji Abarai

Yoruichi Shihouin

Kuchiki Rukia.

Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser de ce désagrément. Un nouvel arrivage sera disponible d'ici quelques jours.

Pensez à pré-réserver votre modèle sur notre site internet ou bien envoyer le coupon réponse à la fin du magazine.

* * *

**Soul Candy**

Le Soul Candy compagnon officiel de votre gigaï, à utiliser en toutes occasions !

Une grande variété de choix pour donner une personnalité à votre corps artificiel ! Sadique, romantique, pervers, brute, serviable ou peste ! Tout type représenté et disponible !

Le Soul Candy s'adapte à toutes les situations et répond aux demandes de son propriétaire, même les plus farfelues ! Il satisfera en tout point vos pulsions, qu'elles soient meurtrières, ou purement sentimentales (et plus si affinités). Laissez libre cours à votre imagination !

Et en ce moment, profitez du pack exclusif Menottes spirituelles + Gigaï gonflable + Soul Candy adapté aux envies sulfureuses. (Voir détail des articles en magasin)

Note :

[1] Pensez à sortir le Soul Candy du Gigaï après chaque utilisation, voir date de péremption au dos du sachet.

[2] Cadeau de la maison pour 10 Soul Candy d'une même personnalité achetés, le 11ème au choix est offert.

* * *

J'ai officiellement 20 piges, alors un p'tit chapitre pour mon anniv, eh! Ça tombe mal que ce soit un samedi, au final, ça aurait été un autre jour, vous auriez eu deux chapitres dans la semaine, bande de veinards. Pas de chance pour vous cependant. ^^

Bien, inutile que j'explique les objets du jour, n'est-ce pas... pour ce qui est du gigaï gonflable cependant, j'ai dû adpater; Urahara a créée des gigaïs portables, mais seulement, les trucs éclatent d'un coup quand ils sont touchés, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils ne sont que des morceaux de baudruches... Et ces gigaïs ne sont pas présents dans le manga, seulement dans le hors série avec Nozomi et Kageroza.

Sur ce, bonne semaine, merci pour les reviews, les favs, etc, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos critiques.


	12. Rayon fourre-tout, cinquième allée

Aujourd'hui, nous vous proposons une gamme de produits un peu spéciaux, pour nos amis sportifs et amateurs de chasse.

O.O.O

**Shinten**

Pour vos safaris et autres sorties en pleine nature impliquant des animaux sauvages (Hollow, Arrancars, Espadas et Aizen, pour les chasseurs les plus expérimentés) pensez à emporter un matériel adéquat.

Le Shinten, outil indispensable de l'ami trappeur !

Tranquillisant surpuissant, il endort un Zaraki sauvage en quelques secondes et vous permet de fuir ou bien de ramener votre trophée à la maison. [1]

Facile à transporter dans son petit flacon cylindrique en verre garanti incassable, il peut s'incorporer dans des seringues, sur des fléchettes ou bien même dans des cartouches ou autres projectiles. Effet instantané et résultats au-delà de vos espérances !

Notes :

[1] Visez la tête pour plus d'effet.

[2] Veuillez respecter les doses indiquées ci-contre, en fonction du poids, de la taille et du degré de dangerosité de la cible.

- Hollow : une ou deux cartouches

- Arrancars/Espadas : vérifier les antécédents médicaux, possibilité d'avoir développé une résistance au produit- 10 cartouches minimum. 20 seringues maxi-format et une demi-douzaine de fléchettes.

Temps d'endormissement prévu : 2min52.

- Zaraki : 3 caisses pleines minimum.

Temps d'endormissement prévu : 1m15.

- Aizen : videz le stock.

Temps d'endormissement prévu : 12s.

* * *

**Koryû** / **Appât à Hollow**.

Amis chasseurs, bien le bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, votre magasin Urahara'shop a sélectionné pour vous deux articles très en vogue dans le monde merveilleux et si excitant de la traque sauvage à la bestiole.

L'un comme l'autre sont des outils essentiels pour tout chasseur qui se respecte, il est même grandement recommandé de ne pas partir sans, ou bien vous ne pourrez jamais empailler vos charmants trophées dans le salon familial et avouez que ce serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter tout le monde de vos exploits.

Commençons donc avec **l'appât à Hollow** !

Facile d'emploi, garanti presque sans risques (un accident est si vite arrivé dans ce milieu fascinant…) appâtez votre Hollow en moins de deux ! Se dispersant dans le vent, cet appât à usage unique fait mouche à chaque fois et vous permet d'attirer la charmante bêbête jusqu'à vous. [1]

Et c'est là qu'entre en jeu notre second produit, le **Koryû** ! Le piège par excellence ! Il capture vos proies dans un courant d'énergie pure et les empêche de fuir ! [2] Ne reste plus alors qu'à les achever ou bien les garder en boite. [3]

Avec l'appât à Hollow et les Koryû : la tradition de la chasse à l'état pur.

Notes :

[1] Attention, l'appât n'est utile que pour des Hollow de faible puissance. N'espérez pas dénicher un Espada avec ça.

[2] Le Koryû se déclenche extrêmement vite et est applicable aussi bien pour les Hollows que pour divers intrus et autres gêneurs. Restez vigilants.

[3] Attention, le Hollow de compagnie est particulièrement difficile à dresser. Gare aux morsures !

* * *

Je suis navrée pour le retard, il se trouve que mon chargeur m'a lâché hier, je ne vous explique pas la panique. ^^ Bref, petit lexique rapide : Le shinten, c'est un tranquillisant utilisé par la 4ème division. Les Koryû sont des pièges disposés dans le Dangai et qui interceptent et capturent les intrus.

Je précise, la chasse, je ne cautionne pas le moins du monde. Mais j'avoue que là, ça tombait plutôt bien avec les objets proposés.

Sur ce, une bonne semaine à tous!


	13. Rayon fourre-tout, sixième allée

Aujourd'hui, un peu de fourre tout et divers objets plus ou moins utiles.

O.O.O

**Seireitei Communication**

L'info donnée par des pros.

Les Shinigamis de la 9ème Division sont très heureux de vous présenter, toutes les semaines, le compte rendu total et détaillé de la vie à la Soul Society.

People, pages couleurs, petites annonces, tests et articles traitant de sujets plus que sérieux (si, si, ça arrive), de tout pour vous satisfaire, fidèle lecteur !

Numéro spécial ce mois-ci en hors-série la vie secrète des Capitaines !

Découvrez en exclusivité toutes les messes basses des hauts gradés !

Interview inédite de Kuchiki Byakuya et de sa liaison présumée avec le capitaine Zaraki Kempachi (p. 7)

En page 13, les rumeurs sont-elles fondées ? Des témoins affirment avoir vu le Capitaine Kurotsuchi sortir des bureaux de la 10ème division et ce, sans le moindre cadavre ou sujet d'expérience sous le bras.

Nos enquêteurs (encore en vie) sont sur le coup !

Alors pour être constamment informé des potins et autres joyeusetés lisez Seireitei Communication !

(1 mois d'abonnement offert pour votre premier achat de notre magasin !)

* * *

**Saké**

Raffiné à l'ancienne selon un art transmis de génération en génération dans la famille Armst… transmis de génération, en génération, venez déguster notre merveilleux et unique saké !

Sakagura [N], la bonne adresse pour les amateurs de bons vins !

Pour plus de renseignements sur nos produits et le magasin, veuillez-vous adresser à Matsumoto Rangiku, dixième division, canapé du bureau du Capitaine.

Parce que chez Sakagura, nous choisissons nos experts parmi les meilleurs qui soient !

[N] littéralement : cave à vin.

* * *

**Kikanshinki**

Vous souvenez vous de ce jour de vacances, empli d'euphorie ? Vous et vos chers amis si proches à votre cœur aviez été vous baigner à la piscine municipale, noire de monde.

Ah, la frénésie de la jeunesse, la fougue adolescente qui avait si stupidement fait oublier que plonger avec CE maillot de bain très légèrement distendu n'était pas la meilleure de vos idées.

Ah, comme vous aimeriez oublier ce jour maudit, ces quelques minutes d'été qui vous avaient paru si longues.

Comme vous aimeriez rayer ce souvenir des esprits de vos amis, rêve utopique, vous dites-vous.

FAUX !

Avec notre flashouilleur version Shinigami, le Kikanshinki devenez le meilleur agent du MIB et effacez en un rien de temps ces mémoires honteuses !

En un clic, vos ennuis s'évanouissent. Exit les épisodes embarrassants et bonjour à un futur libre et blanc comme une page vierge !

Modelez le passé à votre guise, réécrivez l'histoire à l'infini !

Kikanshinki, l'oubli par excellence !

Notes :

[1] Une exposition répétée au Kikanshinki peut entrainer divers effets secondaires chez la personne visée : désorientation, troubles du comportement dus à des réminiscences, amnésies prolongées, etc.

[2] Il est recommandé à l'utilisateur du Kikanshinki de se procurer une paire de lunettes noires afin d'éviter un flash mal calculé.

[3] Le Kikanshinki existe en plusieurs modèles, voir conditions en magasin.

* * *

Sur ce coup là, je me suis fait gwaker un max, il me semblait avoir traiter le nettoyeur qui circule dans le Dangai et malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, vous l'aurez donc la semaine prochaine, navrée.

Si vous souhaitez plus de renseignements sur le **Seireitei Communcation** et ses articles de folie, vous pourriez en avoir un aperçu ici : http : www. fanfiction /s / 8322605 /1/ Unique. Pensez à enlever les espaces sinon, allez sur mon profil puis sur celui de ma Béta Céline.

Le** Kikanshinki,** c'est l'effaceur de mémoire, dont se sert Rukia et autres shinigamis. ^^ Voilà, on arrive doucement vers les derniers chapitres préparés, il faut dire ce qui est, et même avec les idées que l'on m'a donné, je dois encore travailler pour faire des petits bonus non traités dans cette fic. Au plaisir de vous revoir samedi prochain, un grand merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un mot pour donner votre avis ou critiquer, j'm'en fous, ou encore me donner quelques idées, je suis preneuse.

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous!

PS : tant que j'y pense, en ce qui concerne le Seireitei communication, il y a peut être moyen de faire quelque chose de plus avec ça... comme un vrai journal. L'idée flotte et attend d'être attrapée, mais si jamais je la choppe, vous le saurez bien assez rapidement. ^^ Pas vrai Céline?


	14. Rayon fourre-tout, septième allée

Sélection exclusive ; tout pour garder votre maison au propre, au sec, éclatante et enrichir vos petites sorties en campagne!

O.O.O

**Gonzui**

Marre de la poussière qui s'accumule ou des fantômes qui trainent partout dans le salon ? Laissez tomber le plumeau et le gros sel, passez à l'ère moderne et nouvelle !

Pour un ménage rapide, place au Gonzui, de Hollow & Cie !

Aucun grain ne lui échappe, aucun fantôme ne se fait la malle, ses sacs d'une contenance exceptionnelle (jusqu'à mille âmes avant d'être changé) sont garantis incassables et biodégradables !

Un geste pour la planète et une maison nette !

Gonzui, l'aspirateur qui ne perd pas l'aspiration.

* * *

**Gintô**

Après Tupperware et ses petites boites plastiques passables au micro-ondes, découvrez en exclusivité la dernière trouvaille des fabriques Quincy : le Gintô !

Idéal pour conserver aliments et liquides, ces tubes hermétiques gardent vos préparations au frais ou au chaud selon les besoins, garantissant une sauvegarde des saveurs et des odeurs.

Facile à laver et peu volumineux, leur design simple et épuré vous permet de les ranger n'importe où ; à la ceinture comme dans un sac, façon gourde ou boite à gouter.

Ne partez plus en pique-nique sans l'indispensable Gintô !

* * *

**Kototsu**

Marre du calcaire sur les verres à la sortie du lave-vaisselle ? La porcelaine de belle maman a perdu de son éclat ? Et ces traces de savon sur les murs de la douche, le chocolat soigneusement étalé et incrusté dans le carrelage de la cuisine. Corvées, encore et toujours, gratter, frotter, astiquer…

Laissez tomber gratons et torchons. Optez plutôt pour le nettoyeur toutes surfaces le Kototsu !

Produit révolutionnaire au pouvoir dégraissant imparable, il attaque tout ! Quelques gouttes suffisent [1] sur l'objet à nettoyer et le voilà aussi propre et resplendissant qu'au premier jour !

Aucune tâche ne lui résiste, le blanc immaculé est la seule et unique trace de son glorieux passage ! [2]

Et comme tous les produits vendus dans nos magasins ne sont que le summum de la qualité ; le Kototsu ne dégage ni odeur ni couleur, parfaitement indétectable pour plus de confort et moins d'efforts ! [3]

Kototsu, et dites adieu à la saleté.

Notes :

[1] Respecter les précautions d'utilisation, pas plus de trois secondes d'application.

[2] Produit extrêmement puissant, contient des éléments corrosifs et autres substances dangereuses (voir liste au dos de la boite). Tenir hors de portée des enfants.

Ou pas.

[3] Pratique pour divers usages…

* * *

Glossaire à l'usage du Shinigami ignorant :

- **Gonzui**; technique Hollow qui consiste à aspirer les âmes. On voit Yami s'en servir d'ailleurs, et Tatsuki y résister vaillamment. Brave petite.

- **Gintô** ; tubes où les Quincy conservent du reiastu liquide.

-**Kototsu** ; le nettoyeur du Dangai (Leon, Nettoyeur. Ok, laissez tomber ça, c'est des conneries ^^)

Voila voila, je suis au regret de vous dire malheureusement que nous arrivons presque au terme de notre voyage ; j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de pubs, je vais maintenant me lancer dans les petits bonus et autres. Cependant, je doute que je pourrais être aussi régulière que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué jusqu'à maintenant.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à passer commande et me faire part de vos idées. Sachez que je les prends, je les note et que je bosse dessus quand j'ai le temps, elles ne passent pas à la trappe, promis.

Hey, ne faites pas ces têtes, arrive un moment où il faut forcément passer à la caisse. Oh et puis tenez, puisque c'est vous, voici notre carte de fidélité. Au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement à nos portes alors?


End file.
